Tenías que ser tú
by UDPusa
Summary: Tenía que ser ella. La vida de Tink cambiará drásticamente tras encontrar a una persona muy especial. Es una sinopsis de lo más tonta pero es que... es lo que hay. Bueno, podría decir algo como: Tink tendrá que afrontar los vaivenes de unos sucesos que no dejarán a nadie indiferente, o Tink descubrirá que el amor posee más rostros de los que la luz nos deja percibir. Pues eso... :D
1. Vainilla

**Tenías que ser tú**

.

* * *

 _Soy de las que pienso que la felicidad se encuentra en las pequeñas cosas, en esos minúsculos placeres que nos ofre-ce la vida y que demasiadas veces damos por sentado._

 _Podría poner ejemplos y tal, pero prefiero empezar con la historia de mi más sincera felicidad, la cual empezó con un simple helado de_

 ** _~ 1. Vainilla ~_**

* * *

.

Otro odioso y caluroso jueves del mes más cálido del año en plena ola de calor. Por la tele dicen que ya llevamos dos meses sin ver una gota de lluvia y estamos a punto de batir un récord de temperatura. Estoy tan harta de este infierno que, si se pusiera a llover ahora mismo, saltaría por el balcón para celebrarlo. Odio el verano, sobretodo sin aire acondicionado, no recordaba lo que era vivir entre cuatro ardientes paredes, sudando a cada pequeño paso, siendo el centro de atención del ventilador. No me gusta.

Sin poder aguantar ni un minuto más en mi nuevo pisito, salgo en busca de un supermercado, o alguna tienda de ropa, o cualquier establecimiento por cutre que sea donde pueda respirar algo de aire invernal. No es la primera vez que lo hago, y viendo que el hombre del tiempo no me da buenas noticias, no será la última. Siento que me evaporo al salir cuando el sol me abofetea la cara sin piedad. Me preocupo seriamente por mi vida así que me apresuro en refugiarme en busca de la escasa sombra.

No parece haber muchos insensatos que se atrevan a desafiar el bochorno de la ciudad a las dos de la tarde, y estoy segura de que los pocos que corretean por allí tienen el mismísimo astuto plan que yo. Ahora estoy en una cuesta interminable y cada paso que doy es más lento, pesado y cansado que el anterior. No puedo evitar mirar hacia atrás para ver el corto recorrido que llevo, doy pena. Echo de menos vivir en casa de mi madre por los agradables y constantes veintitrés grados que tenía.

Maldigo el horario de las tiendas de ropa y sigo en busca de un refugio en el que burlar al malvado sol, que provoca unos dolorosos treinta y cuatro grados. No sé cómo los termómetros se atreven a seguir funcionando.

De repente, se deslumbra ante mis ojos una pequeña heladería que no había visto antes. No sé si la han montado en dos días o es que nunca he andado por esa calle, pero no podría haber aparecido en un mejor momento.

Me acerco como si hubiera encontrado agua en medio del desierto, e ignoro el hecho de que no hay nadie atendiendo para ponerme a elegir un sabor. La tienda no podría ser más pequeña, pero con ese par de metros de escaparate tenía más que suficiente. A los pocos segundos, pido socorro a riesgo de morir por insolación.

–¿Hola…?– no sé cuál elegir, y no quiero pedir el típico de vainilla para no aborrecerlo, por lo que decido pedir el comodín de la experta.

–¡Voy!– y de allí dentro aparece, ajetreada como poco, una chica de más o menos mi edad. Gorra blanca con el logotipo de la tienda, pelo rubio, corto y algo rizado, acalorada cuanto menos y con una simple camiseta azul claro –¿Sí?

–Sí– digo respondiendo tontamente a su pregunta –¿Qué sabor me recomiendas? Me gusta uno pero es que siempre cojo el mis—

–¡Vainilla!– me sorprende, más por decir ese sabor en concreto de los doce que hay que por no dejarme terminar la frase –Ese… es el que está más bueno, creo– sonrío, gritó más de lo necesario en el silencio de la calle.

–Vale, ponme ese entonces. Una bola.

–Claro– es abusivamente caro, pero sería capaz de pagar el triple por un puñado de cubitos de hielo.

Me fijo inevitablemente en cada mísero detalle mientras me lo prepara, lo hace con calma y con prisa a la vez, tratando de dar lo mejor de sí. No pretendo zafarme de su inexperiencia, pero analizo todos sus pasos en busca de errores.

Al terminar sólo puedo pensar en si será lo suficientemente frío y en si conseguirá no derretirse antes de llegar a mi estómago –Aquí lo tienes– dice dejando el cono en una plataforma destinada para ello –Son dos cincuenta.

–Voy– me apresuro en coger mi monedero pensando en que lo podría haber preparado en vez de quedarme expectante.

Se lo doy en mano cuando me fijo en que me mira de forma extraña. Detengo mis procesos para quedarme mirando sus ojos azules con una sensación muy extraña en mi pecho. Ni siquiera parpadeo, el mundo parece colapsar y esa chica me recuerda a alguien que quizás olvidé, alguien que revuelve mis neuronas, alguien que parece haber salido de mis sueños. Su ceño se frunce alineando sus finas cejas.

–E–eh…– salimos del trance tras unos segundos, y el mundo vuelve a girar. Estoy tan perpleja como avergonzada.

–Perdona, no sé qué me ha pasado– dice quitándose la gorra, acalorada, guardando rápidamente el dinero en la caja. Pierdo su mirada.

–No… tranquila…– respondo, haciendo un esfuerzo por aprisionar esa sensación, cogiendo mi helado como si fuera un tesoro.

Me han cimentado los pies, intento escarbar en mi mente, pero nada. Llevo viviendo aquí un par de semanas pero con lo pequeño que es el pueblo es probable que me hubiera cruzado con ella, aunque seguramente me acordaría, alguien con ese rostro no pasa desapercibida, y ¿a qué ha venido esa sens—?

–¿A–algo más?– alargo mis pensamientos sin responder, podría ser que se pareciera a alguien que conozca, o quizás… –Esto…– me doy prisa en prestar atención.

–¿E-eh?– había dicho algo pero ya no me acordaba de qué. Se ríe, ¡le hago gracia! y absurdamente, me río yo también.

–Decía que si quieres algo más– percibo una gota traicionera del helado en mi mano, y reacciono.

–Mierda– digo para mí misma –No, gracias– me relamo los dedos con cuidado para que no se me caiga la sagrada bola y me muevo un paso a la izquierda –A–adiós– vuelvo a quedarme atrapada mirándola unos segundos hasta que por fin soy capaz de mover mis piernas.

–Adiós…– ella también me observa extrañada, alargando el cuello, reforzando mi teoría. Finalmente me alejo con mi delicioso helado en mano.

No tengo ni la más remota marmota de qué me ocurrió, nunca había sentido algo así con una desconocida. Sigo escarbando en mis recuerdos y termino mi delicia de vainilla, demasiado rápido. Levanto los ojos y me sorprendo de lo mucho que he andado, el paseo se convirtió en una preocupante laguna mental.

Reacciono al ver un señor supermercado y me cuelo dispuesta a superar mi récord de comprar lo más barato que encuentre en el mayor tiempo posible.

Doy lentas vueltas por los pasillos como si navegara por mi mente, sin poder olvidar esa chica. Sin duda, la tenía que conocer de algo. Una parte de mí quiere volver para hablar con ella, pero mi instinto de supervivencia niega con la cabeza e impide que salga de ese supermercado.

Maldigo al todopoderoso sol.

~ oOoOo ~

Entretengo a los artículos durante una hora de delicia temperantil para terminar comprando un paquete de gomas para el pelo. Soy agarrada a más no poder, es una de mis virtudes o defectos, depende de cómo lo mires. La cajera me mira mal, creo que me ha pillado. Odio que me miren mal, y más cuando no están en mis zapatos.

Me dirijo inevitablemente hacia esa heladería al salir de allí, principalmente porque tengo que pasar por ahí para volver a casa, y recuerdo el largo camino que tengo que sufrir para ello. Al menos hace pendiente, me animo a mí misma. Termino sacando fuerzas divinas de algún sitio para ir hasta allí, aunque quizás sea porque quiero volver a verla. Me apetece echarle un vistazo detenidamente por si logro recordar algo y acabar con esta frustración.

Cuando finalmente aterrizo, más sofocada de lo que debería, hay otra chica, aparentemente mayor, más segura de sí misma.

–Buenas tardes~ ¿Le apetece un helado fresquito? Son caseros– doy un rápido vistazo por detrás de ella sin hacerle demasiado caso y termino yéndome con un 'no, gracias'. Esa chica de pelo castaño, liso, con coleta de caballo y la misma gorra, debía de ser su encargada.

Me detengo a dos tiendas de distancia, pensando en que podría preguntarle sobre la otra chica, pero no estoy segura de si es necesario rozar el acoso por algo así. Al final, decido recurrir a mi ingenioso sistema para resolver dilemas y saco una monedilla de mi bolso. Si sale cara, me voy a casa.

Lanzo el destino al aire y lo atrapo esperando ver el rostro del rey, pero la suerte se ríe de mí.

–Maldita sea…– me doy la vuelta con firmeza y me acerco.

–¿Te lo has repensado? Con este calor es— la corto con prisas antes de que termine comprando otro helado.

–¿Y la chica? ¿La rubia?– me mira extrañada por esa pregunta, y responde.

–Pues… su turno terminó, ¿por qué?

–Em… por nada, creo que la conozco y…– me avergüenzo al darme cuenta de lo estúpida que sueno, le echo la culpa a la suerte.

¬–¿No serás tú la del helado de vainilla?– tacho lo que había pensado y levanto la mirada de golpe.

–¡Sí! ¿Te ha dicho algo de mí? Es que creo que la conozco, pero no sé de qué– sonríe.

–Pues parece que estáis igual, también le suenas de algo. ¿Quieres que le deje un mensaje de tu parte?

–Sí, em… dile eso, que la conozco pero que no sé de qué y me estoy empezando a poner de los nervios.

–Entendido. Si quieres pasarte más mañana… empieza a las once.

–Sí, vale… Gracias– al final esa moneda acertó –Ah, ¿cómo se llama?

–Carla, Carla Guerrero– por desgracia, ese nombre me deja en blanco, ni siquiera conozco a nadie con ese apellido –¿Y tú?

–Tink, Tink Pérez– respondo, con el mismo tono.

–Bien, se lo diré cuando vuelva. ¿Un helado~?

–No, gracias… quizás mañana– me distancio y me quedo con el nombre de Carla grabado en mi cabeza. Ojalá hubiera alguna forma de encontrar más información de ella con sólo su nombre y su aspecto.

–Ah, por cierto– redirijo mi atención hacia ella. –Soy Gliss, un placer.

~ wWwWw ~

Siendo las cinco pasadas, vuelvo a casa donde me encuentro con mi querida gata, Fiona, que pasa de mí como de costumbre. Me siento en el sofá derrotada por la calurosa pateada que me había marcado y me pongo a pensar en un poco de todo. Concluyo que podría empezar por darme una ducha, pero me pesa el alma y soy incapaz de levantarme.

Me tumbo con mi cabeza orientada a la puerta corrediza, que da al balcón y pese a estar abierta de par en par, no sabe dejar entrar al aire. Vuelvo a pensar en Carla. ¿Por qué me sonará tanto? Me frustra tener la sensación que nos conocemos de algo, pero no sé de qué.

Me levanto agobiada y sedienta a por un refrescante vaso de agua, el cual bebo como si se acabara el mundo, y termino ganando a la pereza al decidir darme una ducha fría. Hace tanto calor que ni siquiera pienso en coger pantalones, ni camiseta, ni siquiera calcetines. Como las vistas de mi piso dan a la nada, no me preocupa demasiado ir semi-desnuda por casa, aunque tampoco me importaría demasiado.

Rozando el dolor por la temperatura del agua, recuerdo que mañana viene mi madre a traerme no sé qué ropa, excusa perfecta para llenar mi nevera con un surtido de sus más deliciosos manjares envueltos en fiambreras. Se me ocurre la idea de que ella quizás la conozca o sepa algo más que yo, porque sigo empeñada en que nos conocemos de algo y no pararé hasta averiguarlo.

Al salir, más fresca que un pingüino, enciendo el reproductor estéreo que me dio mi abuelo y me pongo la radio por pereza de buscar un CD. No tengo ni idea de qué suena, pero es tranquilo y me recuerda que me propuse terminar un libro de ingeniería estas vacaciones, por lo que voy a mi pequeña habitación a quitarle el polvo. De repente, buscando excusas para no leer ese tostón que tanto me recomendaron, recuerdo que no tengo nada pensado para la cena.

Esto de vivir sola tiene sus cosas, unas buenas y otras malas, y tener que hacerlo todo una misma es sin duda la peor. Tengo que acostumbrarme a ello. Llevo felizmente independizada apenas dos semanas y aún hay un montón de cosas que no tengo por la mano. Lo duro llegará cuando dentro de diez días se terminen mis vacaciones y tenga que volver al trabajo, eso sí que va a doler, pero prefiero no estresarme demasiado.

Me visto y llego al pequeño súper que tengo en la esquina. Me apaño con huevos, salchichas y una ensalada envasada. Lo sé, debería comer mejor y en unos años me arrepentiré de ello, pero tengo que disfrutar ahora que puedo. No soy de engordar ni crecer fácilmente, por lo que por el momento me mantengo con mi metro sesenta y mis sesenta y pocos kilos.

Vuelvo a casa y el tiempo parece que tenga prisa, hace un rato había terminado de comer y ya se está haciendo de noche.

Hago la colada, limpio un poco la cocina, preparo la cena, la devoro, limpio los platos, me siento en el sofá para encender la televisión y como por arte de magia, son pasadas las nueve. ¡Yo recordaba que el día tenía más horas!

Doy por terminado el día cuando empieza una película poco interesante y me voy a la cama, donde me espera Fiona. Reviso mentalmente que no me haya dejado nada por hacer mientras la acaricio, y tras hacer tics a casi todo, me dispongo a dormir.

Se me hace imposible no pensar en lo ocurrido, y si ya me cuesta dormir de por sí con ese calor, hoy voy a pasarme horas en la cama. Sigo frustrándome y re-frustrándome por tener esa terrible sensación, su rostro me lo dice, y sé que no es alguien más. No me podía estar volviendo loca por un alguien más. Es como si necesitara volver a estar con ella y resolver ese molesto misterio que corre por mis engranajes. Tengo que verla de nuevo, mañana, sin duda.

En el borde de quedarme dormida, más por agotamiento que por sueño, creo recordar algo; una imagen o ni siquiera eso, una borrosa escena en la que estoy con ella. Me empeño en pensar que no estoy delirando y me refresco en el baño, sin ganas de echarle un ojo al reloj. Ya más ligera y relajada, consigo conciliar el sueño de una vez por todas.

~ zZzZz ~

Son las dulces nueve y media de la mañana y me levanto con todo el tiempo del mundo. Echaré de menos esos momentos cuando tenga que volver al trabajo. Sigo desquiciándome por lo de ayer, pensé que tras dormir se me refrescaría la memoria, pero nada, su nombre sigue siendo un enigma.

Después de convertirme en persona al despertarme entera, decido llamar a mi madre antes de que lo haga ella, cual pistolera del oeste. No tarda ni dos segundos en responder y negociamos la hora de su llegada, a las cuatro. Hace apenas una semana que no nos vemos y ya empieza a estar preocupada por mi salud, amor de madres.

Le comento tema de Carla esperando que su gran base de datos me haga dar una palma en la frente, pero no me soluciona el cacao, un vago 'puede' no me sirve. Parloteamos un rato hasta que me veo obligada a cortarla porque dentro de unas horas nos íbamos a ver, y no estaba yo para gastar más saldo del móvil.

Tengo tiempo de sobra para dar un paseo, y con dar un paseo me refiero a ir de cabeza a la heladería, por lo que me preparo para la batalla, a las once empieza. Aún noto que hay algo entre nosotras dos, mi alma me lo susurra.

Llego, recuperando el aliento por mis prisas innecesarias, algo sacudida por el injusto calor que acecha a esa hora, y me encuentro con ella. Me extrañó que en pleno agosto no haya patadas por comprar helados, pero supongo que siendo viernes el resto de la humanidad está ocupada con su trabajo.

Me quedo mirándola y ese extraño sentimiento me aborda de nuevo, ahora con más intensidad. Tarda en cerciorarse de mi presencia, debía estar pululando por las nubes.

–¡Ah! ¡Tink!– me hace gracia que grite tanto.

–Hola… Ayer hablé con tu compañera.

–Sí, sí… ¿te acuerdas de qué nos conocemos?

–Pues no, y mira que lo he intentado con ganas, ¿tú sí?

–No… no sé, pero sé que nos hemos visto antes, ¿de dónde eres?

A partir de ahí, nos empezamos a conocer, haciendo malabares por encontrar alguna conexión entre nosotras. No conseguí mucho más que un buen arsenal de risas, un helado por cortesía de la casa y la cálida sensación de que estaba hablando con mi nueva mejor amiga, teníamos mucho en común.

Me invitó a entrar en ese cubículo para estar más fresca y terminé con un delantal, pasé de ingeniera mecánica a heladera y no puedo negar lo divertido que fue, atendí algunos clientes y todo. Por desgracia me tuve que despedir con disculpas porque mamá estaba al caer. Fuimos rápidas en darnos nuestros números de teléfonos.

No he resuelto el misterio de su conocido rostro, pero eso ha dejado de importarme de golpe, me había hecho su amiga y eso me ha hecho ver el mundo a mi favor. Ella es como un pastelito de miel que apetece a media tarde, no recuerdo a nadie más tierna, daba ganas de achucharla.

Le conté a mamá la montaña rusa en la que me había subido con toda mi alegría, hablando más de Carla que de mí. Lo cierto es que echaba de menos conocer gente nueva, la mayoría de mis amigos están demasiado lejos ahora que me he mudado y no he tenido muchas ocasiones de dar con nadie.

Se alegró por mí, y yo también, concluyo que tengo que aprovechar estos días para disfrutarlos al máximo.

* * *

~ xXxXx ~


	2. Más helados

**Tenías que ser tú**

 ** _~ 2. Más helados ~_**

* * *

.

Sabiendo que terminaba el turno a las cinco, la llamo a las seis. Me pongo graciosamente nerviosa, hasta que mi rostro se apaga de golpe. La maquinita dice que ese número no existe. Chasqueo la lengua porque seguro que lo he marcado mal.

Vuelvo a intentarlo, número por número, y llamo de nuevo. Nada, de hecho, me percato de que falta un dígito, no sé cómo no me he dado cuenta antes. Resoplo, no me queda otra que ir a la heladería para pedírselo a Gliss.

Llego, algo indecisa, y tras de un poco de cola, llega mi turno.

–¿Vainilla verdad?– dice nada más verme.

–No, necesito que me des el móvil de Clara, creo que lo apunté mal– se ríe, frotándose la sien.

–Menudo desastres… Pues no lo tengo pero creo que puedo… espera un momento a que atienda a estos clientes ¿de acuerdo?– espero, decepcionada, algo incómoda por la situación en la que me he metido.

Entonces se mete dentro para buscar algo, y vuelve con un papel doblado.

–Se supone que es confidencial, pero como se supone que tú también trabajas aquí…– guiña el ojo. Me acababa de dar su currículum.

Lo leo como si fueran a borrarse las palabras, apuntando bien el número y memorizando la dirección sin querer. Alucino con la barbaridad de sitios en los que ha trabajado, pero lo que me saca una risa es que no sólo tenemos la misma edad, sino que nacimos el mismísimo día.

Le devuelvo el papelucho, y de golpe mi móvil suena.

–¡Mierda!– no me lo creo, es ella, justo acabo de guardar el contacto. –¿S-si?– respondo.

–¿Tink? Soy Carla, de la heladería.

–No si ya, justo ahora iba a llamarte, no sabes lo que he tenido que hacer para…

Tras ponerla al día de mi aventura, quedamos para salir a tomar algo. Justo me doy cuenta que estoy pasando por su calle. Miro hacia su posible balcón al mismo tiempo que se deja ver, y alucino.

Nos reímos como tontas por la casualidad, y nos quedamos un momento en silencio, mirándonos, con el móvil en mano.

–Pues eso, me arreglo y tal y quedamos en unos…

–¿Cuarenta minutos? Yo también tengo que arreglarme ¿sabes?

–Perfecto– se me despide con un gesto cuqui de mano, es una dulzura.

De alguna forma sé que hagamos lo que hagamos, será divertido. Nunca me había pasado algo así con nadie, no sé si son las ganas de salir con una nueva amistad, o lo cómoda que me siento a su lado, o lo genial que nos llevamos. Sonrío para mí misma, y encierro esa felicidad en una cajita.

Me entretengo lo mínimo, no quiero hacerla esperar, y termino con unos shorts tejanos y una camiseta de tirantes. Informal, pero es que así me gusta ir. Me pienso el pelo antes de salir, quizás quedaría mejor con un moño de los míos. Tengo tiempo, lo intento, y me sorprendo, solo queda rezar para que no se me revuelva.

En un chasquido de dedos ya estoy en la calle, y como si fuera un regalo divino, una nube traviesa me protege del sol durante el camino. ¿Es que todo van a ser buenas noticias?

Me toca esperar cinco minutos en los que debato llamarla, pero al final nos saludamos, entorpeciendo un par de besos que creo no vio venir. Va ligera con un corto vestido azul marino, muy mona ella con sus pendientes de copos de nieve y su pequeño bolso blanco. Merendamos golosas en una cafetería, moldeando el tiempo con nuestras tonterías y peripecias. Aquella se convierte en una tarde perfecta, de las que echaba de menos, de las que tengo que repetir sí o sí.

Me cuenta mucho sobre ella, sobre su familia, que por lo visto nunca conoció a sus verdaderos padres, sobre sus manías con la comida y lo difícil que se le hace mantener un trabajo. La suerte nunca va a su favor, si repartiera chucherías se las daría todas a ella.

Los relojes dan las ocho y media demasiado rápido, y ni Clara ni yo quiere despedirse, así que le ofrezco una cena improvisada en mi piso, aunque la voz de mamá dice que no debería invitar a alguien que acabo de conocer.

Hacia allí que nos vamos, Fiona también se alegra de verla, de hecho, no se separa de ella ni un momento, creo que se han encaprichado. Me gustaría preparar algo digno de mi invitada, pero como soy un poco desastre en la cocina me decanto por algo seguro. Insiste en echar una mano, así que nos lanzamos al ataque. No termina siendo la mejor de las exquisiteces, pero las carcajadas que nos marcamos lo hacen muy, muy especial.

Al ponernos a comer, nos enviamos una mirada cómplice, una que me chiva que volveré a tenerla en mi pisito, espero que montones de veces.

De sopetón suena mi móvil, es Bobble, un compañero de trabajo.

–Hey, ¿qué dices Bob?– digo con la inercia del ímpetu que llevo encima.

Comenta que van a salir por la noche, al bar de siempre, y me estreso de golpe. Decido arriesgarme un poquitín.

–Oye,– tapo el auricular –¿tienes planes para esta noche?– pregunto con algo de miedo. La pillo un poco por sorpresa, pero al ver su expresión ya sé que va a aceptar.

Y acepta, ¡voy a llevármela de juerga! no puedo esconder mi alegría.

Me río con cada pequeñez después de cenar, intentando asimilar que se haya convertido en alguien tan especial en tan poco tiempo. Ojalá la hubiera conocido antes.

Llegamos al Piedras divertidas, tarde pero poco nos importa. Le presento a Clank y a Bobble en persona, son muy majos. Trato de mantenerme al lado de Clara en todo momento y la meto en las conversaciones para que no se sienta excluida. Pedimos cervezas por nuestra parte, mientras que ella se decanta por un gin-tonic. Adivino que no suele beber cuando titubea al escoger una ginebra.

Charlamos, una barbaridad, y después de unos tragos la animo a subirnos al mini-escenario para cantar juntas en el karaoke. Memorable, era su primera vez y lo hizo mejor que nadie. Recibimos un aplauso y todo de los cuatro gatos que hay en el bar.

Descansamos, y le cuento mil historias sobre lo que quería ser de mayor, mil secretos que no sabe cualquiera, y se me empieza a ir de las manos después de unas cañas. De alguna forma surge el tema de novios y relaciones, y de repente me suelta una granada sin avisar.

–Pues… a mí me gustan las chicas– dice rápidamente, escondiéndose tras su bebida. Alucino un poco, y de pronto pienso que si yo también fuera lesbiana ya le estaría tirando los trastos. Mis circuitos reciben electricidad de más en ese instante.

Mis compañeros me miran decepcionados, con nosotras no tienen ninguna posibilidad. No sé si fue por eso o porque ya prácticamente pasábamos de ellos, pero se largan no mucho después. Aprovecho nuestra soledad para hablar del tema, de cómo fue todo, de cómo se dio cuenta y demás.

Tardo en darme cuenta de lo íntimo que se ha vuelto el ambiente, y me congelo al leer sus ojos, no soy nada buena con eso, pero con ella es como si me mirara en el espejo, casi puedo palpar las ganas que tiene de dejarse llevar y hacer una locura, y mi vientre me da un revolcón.

–Creo que he bebido demasiado…– digo sin poder pensar debidamente.

–Si… bueno, mañana tengo que trabajar así que…– se mira el reloj de muñeca.

–¡Es verdad! Lo había olvidado por completo, perdona– el tiempo seguía volando.

–Tranquila, no es tan tarde– aprieto los labios al ver que eran pasadas la una. –Sólo lo decía para que no pidieras más– quizás cuatro son demasiadas, me digo a mí misma.

–Si quieres nos vamos… Oh, ¡te acompaño a casa!

–Entonces vale.

Abandonamos el lugar y me arrepiento de no haber llevado mi cámara de fotos digital, me hubiera gustado inmortalizar más de un momento, o bueno, el día entero. Llegamos a su casa como si estuviera a la vuelta de la esquina, y qué mierda, tenemos que despedirnos.

Cuento mentalmente los días que me quedan de libertad para pasarlos con ella, pero no me atrevo a pedirle salir mañana, quizás por miedo a ser rechazada, o porque siento que estoy abusando de su tiempo.

Al final, la pierdo con un 'lo he pasado muy bien' que me sabe a amargo. El paseo hacia mi piso se me hace eterno, un sentimiento de pérdida me inunda, y me veo muy sola en mi interior. Culpo a la borrachera, no me entiendo y no sé a qué vienen esas ganas de llorar, ¿lo he pasado demasiado bien?

Derrumbo en mi cama, recordando el momento en que le enseñé mi habitación, dijo que le gustaban mis cojines, corazoncitos del IKEA. Quedo abatida abrazada a ellos.

~ zZzZz ~

Son pasadas las once, y me riño por despertar tan tarde. Tengo que desayunar helado, hace un calor insoportable, y sonrío. Comida para Fiona, ducha, lo justo de maquillaje y mis pelos locos arrinconados en un desordenado moño. Salgo con la excusa de hacer cuatro recados, directa hacia la heladería.

Hoy me encuentro a las dos, trabajando y con cola. Carla sonríe al verme de reojo, calmando mis latidos ahora que ya tengo lo que quiero. Me percato de lo tonta que estoy de buena mañana/mediodía.

Mi turno.

–Hola Tink, qué raro verte por aquí– bromea.

–Sí, venía por si teníais alguna tarjeta VIP o algo por el estilo.

–¿Otra?– me río, más maja ella. Se pone a preparar una tarrina de vainilla.

No se me ocurre qué decirle, si fuera por mí me la llevaría a cuestas, pero tiene que trabajar y eso me bloquea. Busco monedillas mientras nos recordamos lo mucho que reímos ayer.

–Ah, me has dado de más– dice al contar el dinero.

–Es la propina, por guapa– nos avergonzamos a la vez, no esperaba decir algo así, creo que me salió de dentro.

–Cuando dejéis de flirtear, hay más gente haciendo cola – Gliss nos devuelve a la sosa realidad, y me hago a un lado.

Soy incapaz de irme de allí, me embobo mirándola, quiero meterme allí dentro y no sólo por el calor, si no la riñeran por incumplir las normas lo haría.

Llega una pausa clientil y casi no me queda helado, quiero otro. Nos quedamos mirando, ella apoyada en la vitrina. Gliss le susurra algo, y se altera de golpe. Mi curiosidad se dispara.

–¿Qué? ¿Qué te ha dicho?– rueda sus ojos, dudando.

–Díselo, lo estás deseando– afortunadamente, termina cediendo.

–La molesta que tengo aquí dice que te pida salir hoy también, pero seguro que tienes pl-

–¡Vale!– digo ilusionada.

–¿Vale?

–Sí, no tengo planes, ¿a la misma hora que ayer te va bien?– veo su alegría en sus pupilas, y la comparto.

–Vale– quiero re-pasarme el día entero con ella.

Ya tengo mi corazón cargado de ganas, así que tras un rato de merodeo me excuso con que tengo que comprar cuatro cosas, cosa que no es mentira del todo.

Me doy el lujo de comprarme un donut de chocolate con virutas, me lo merezco por feliz.

Paso las horas mirando agujas que no avanzan. No puedo más y la llamo a las cuatro, sólo para confirmar que nos íbamos a ver en un rato. No sé qué pasa, que terminamos media hora al teléfono, pero no me importa gastar dinero con ella. Modificamos ligeramente el itinerario, la iré a buscar a su casa.

~ vVvVv ~

Pico en su telefonillo, y la puerta gruñe.

–Sube– me ilusiono, y me como las escaleras de dos en dos.

En el rellano me encuentro una puerta abierta, la suya, y entro con permiso. La escucho desde dentro, dice que su compañera de piso, Spike, ha salido, y aparece del baño recién arreglada.

–Hola– dice al verme de nuevo, feliz. Le respondo con la misma alegría. –¿Quieres que te enseñe el piso?– pregunta retórica, innecesaria.

Navegamos por ahí, hasta terminar en su habitación. Me siento en su cama con toda la confianza guardada, y me encuentro con esos ojos de nuevo al sentarse a mi lado. Mis nervios explotan en mi barriga, me he metido en la boca del lobo, y se está fresquito.

–¿Te gusta?– mi cuerpo se petrifica de golpe.

–Pues claro…– estamos cerca, tanto, que hasta mi alma se asoma para ver.

–¿Qué…? ¿Ocurre algo?– no puedo expresar todo lo que me pasa en palabras, es lexicalmente imposible, tampoco es que me crea capaz de intentarlo.

–Am…– se preocupa, –no…– y ahora me mira con terror. Cierro mis ojos un momento por el colapse, se me ha roto un engranaje.

Se levanta, se distancia de mí y nos movemos a trompicones. No tengo ni idea de qué decir, hay una extraña batalla de contradicciones en mi interior.

Se me aparece una idea no muy acertada que desato sin pensar demasiado, y la suelto sin más.

–¿Qué piensas de mí?– rezo para que me atropelle un camión, aunque esté en un segundo piso, necesito salir corriendo antes de que la vergüenza me deje sin huesos. No quiero que responda, pero no me atrevo a abrir la boca nunca más.

–¿Qué quieres que responda?– trato de huir de verdad, diciéndole que lo olvide, pero me cierra el paso. –¿Es por lo de que soy lesbiana? ¿Te incomoda o algo…?

–N-no, no, da igual, no le des importancia. ¿Nos vamos…?– me mira dudando un momento, y me abre paso como si me desatara de una soga.

Hago esfuerzos para fingir normalidad, pasando por algunas tiendas de ropa y demás, pero no soy capaz de quitarme esa idea de la cabeza, y sigue cobrando fuerza. No sé qué me pasa, creo que voy a implosionar.

Cada vez sé con más seguridad que me nota extraña, y creo que no se atreve a preguntar de nuevo. Nos incomodamos en una cafetería.

Hacia las siete y media, quiero correr hasta meterme bajo la cama y esconderme de por vida, y sus palabras me torturan, ¿a dónde ha ido mi felicidad y comodidad?

–Creo… que me iré a casa por hoy…– mi corazón se queda sin escamas, y lo disimulo muy mal con mi rostro. –Es que no sé, no te veo a gusto, como ayer. ¿Qué te pasa?– al final suelta la pregunta.

–Lo siento, de veras, pero no es lo que tú crees… es… complicado.

–¿Entonces quieres salir a cenar?

–Claro que quiero… me pasaría el resto de las vacaciones contigo– susurro, no sé qué cara pone porque no me atrevo ni a mirarla, ¿qué diablos estoy diciendo? Seguro que ahora me toma por loca y me aterro al pensar que no quiere volver a verme.

–¿Pero…?– su tono de voz duele, y no, no puedo decirle que tengo miedo de seguir enamorándome de ella, porque sí, ya tengo asumido que mis delirios son causados por el amor.

–No lo sé, es sólo que…– ya no sé ni lo que voy a decir, pierdo el control total de mis nervios, pero ella es paciente. Suspiro. –Es que nunca había conocido a alguien con quien me llevara tan bien, siento desde que nos conocimos que no debo despegarme de ti y es muy absurdo que me frustre por eso, pero es que no me aclaro conmigo misma y es frustrante porque no quiero que al final la acabe fastidiando como hago siempre con todo el mundo… ¿sabes? Bueno, seguro que no, a duras penas me entiendo yo…

Levanto las pupilas con miedo, y me sorprende con sus labios curvados.

–Vale, respira mujer, parece que te vaya a dar algo– me escondo tras mis manos, negando haber soltado una mísera palabra, y respiro. –¿A dónde vamos a cenar?– agradezco que cambie de tema.

A penas entiendo cómo puede estar tan tranquila, pero me sumo a ella, a la captura de un sitio medio decente.

De alguna forma me tranquilizo, y disfrutamos de una velada romántica, literal, con velas y vino. Ya no sé dónde poner mi corazón, me grita que salta al vacío y desembuche mi atracción hacia ella. Creo que estoy enfermando, pero ella está ahí tan tranquila, jugueteando con mis palabras, encerrándome entre su espada y mi pared.

Salimos de allí a eso de las doce, y creo que ha ganado la batalla, me da que ha aprendido a leer la mente y debato sobre si eso es algo bueno o malo.

M fichas estarían perdidas por todas partes en esta partida de ajedrez, necesito tiempo para ponerlas en su sitio.

–¿Qué te apetece hacer?– me pregunta de golpe. Mi pequeña yo responde inmediata 'vente a mi casa pero ya'.

–C-creo que volveré a casa…– cobarde, –o-o sea, mañana tienes que trabajar y…– cobarde, cobarde, cobarde, me repito.

–¿Seguro? Porque no pareces muy convencida– ¡mierda! sabe leer mentes.

Me revuelvo el pelo asfixiada por ese sentimiento que no deja de apretar. Consigue detener mi paso, cogiéndome una mano, y creo que me tiembla todo el cuerpo.

–Tranquila, creo que piensas demasiado las cosas. Te doy tres segundos para que respondas. ¿Qué quieres hacer?– sí, estoy temblando. –Uno…– me deja sin opciones. –Dos…– y no tengo más remedio que –y…

–¿Vamos a mi casa?

–Claro– sin avisar, me da un pequeño beso en la mejilla. –Vamos.

* * *

~ xXxXx ~


	3. Derretidas

**Tenías que ser tú**

 ** _~ 3. Derretidas ~_**

* * *

.

Son casi la una, estamos subiendo a mi piso y no sé qué vamos a hacer. Sigo con un lío mental importante que no deja de zarandearme bruscamente. Me repito que es tarde y tendrá que volver a casa en breves, mañana tiene que trabajar.

Nos acomodamos en el sofá, bromeo diciendo que la peli ha sido muy buena, estúpidamente nerviosa, y se ríe, creo que de mí.

–Me gustas mucho Tink, ya no aguantaba más sin decírtelo– enmudezco, eso no me ayuda a relajarme. ¿Qué toca ahora? ¿Saltar por la ventana? ¿Cerrar fuerte los ojos para desaparecer? ¿Ahogarme en mis propias dudas?

No, nada de eso, se me acerca con peligro y me convierto en una estatua, m-me está acariciando la mejilla, a un palmo de mí.

–Aún no sé cómo no has salido corriendo– mi vista se emborrona, creo que estoy perdiendo sentidos. –Voy a intentar besarte, así que si no haces nada para impedirlo…– me quema el cuerpo, va en serio, lo va a hacer. No me lo puedo creer, estoy a punto de saltar a la nada sin paracaídas.

Despego los labios una milésima antes de sentir los suyos, me acaba de besar, y todo mi escritorio parece haberse limpiado por completo, ya no hay dudas, ya no hay miedos, ni temblores. Me acaba de besar, y nunca había tocado algo tan suave con mi alma antes, me gusta una burrada.

Se echa a reír, y mi cuerpo se pone de acuerdo para gatear hacia ella, en busca de ese pedacito de placer. Le doy un pequeño beso en forma de respuesta, de declaración y de manifiesto. A mí también me gustas mucho Clara, le digo con los ojos.

Todo su cariño viene hacia mí al abrazarme, derrumbando mis andamios, haciéndome caer rendida hacia atrás, torpemente, hasta que termino tumbada. Una invitada sorpresa aparece metiéndose de por medio, como si tuviera envidia.

–Sal de aquí Fio…– la devuelvo al suelo como puedo, y vuelvo a encontrarme con Clara. No me salen las palabras, ¿qué se suele decir cuando uno encuentra la felicidad?

–¿Estás bien?– no sé por qué pregunta, si sabe leer mi mente.

–Hm. Muy mucho– me brillan los ojos, lo noto al parpadear.

Se deja caer, despacio, y dejo que mime mis labios con la mayor de las ternuras. Ya no pienso en nada, no vale la pena ni es necesario. Adormezco mis sentidos para que disfruten del dulce, e ignoro el magma latente que tengo bajo mi piel para agarrarme a ella, agarrarme a ese sentimiento, y no soltarme jamás.

Fiona vuelve a hacer de las suyas, le encanta meterse en sitios minúsculos y ahora se ha subido entre mi cabeza y el respaldo del sofá. Me río, no sirve de nada ignorarla, me acerca el hocico hasta la frente.

–¿Tú también quieres?– le pregunta, dándole un besito en la cabeza. Graciosamente, maúlla, y se me ocurre que en mi cama estaríamos mejor. Miro hacia allí, no sé cómo decírselo. –Podemos ir a tu habitación, si quieres– ah, ya, olvidaba su poder de adivina.

–Vale– mi voz suena acaramelada, tengo ganas, quiero que se quede a dormir, y también que llegue tarde al trabajo, o que ni siquiera vaya, que se quede conmigo. Toda mi yo está de acuerdo en eso.

Mi corazón late a diez veces por paso, impaciente. La puerta se cierra para esconder nuestros secretos, y consigo sus manos para dirigirla hacia mí, para besarla de nuevo y continuar dándole mini-dosis de amor, sin siquiera encender la luz.

No decimos nada, ella no lo necesita, pero a mí me surge una pregunta y no sé si quiero saber la respuesta.

–Dime, tienes cara de querer preguntarme algo– no puede ser, ¿tan transparente soy?

–¿A-ah… qué hora te irás? Dime que pronto no.

–Me iré cuando tú me digas, tranquila– ya está, el karma me está compensando de golpe por todas las malas pasadas de mis vidas anteriores, tiene que ser eso.

No tardamos en caer en la cama, y aunque la ventana está abierta de par en par siento estar en una sauna, sus labios podrían derretir glaciares. Me encarcela entre sus brazos y su cuerpo, creo que he muerto porque estoy en el paraíso del cielo y siento el fuego del infierno.

Se separa de mí un instante, y no me tranquilizo hasta ver su rostro pícaro. Se quita la camiseta y trago saliva, creo que necesito un vaso de agua. Jamás había estado así con una chica, ni siquiera me lo había planteado, pero ahora mismo me apetece mucho besar toda su piel, contar todos sus lunares y darles nombre a sus constelaciones.

–Es que hace calor– dice poco antes de volver a besarme.

No me creo capaz de articular palabra, y mucho menos con dos lenguas en mi boca, así que le digo que estoy bien y que no pienso detenerme con un simple gesto de dedos, uno que desabrocha su sujetador y hace esbozar una sonrisa en sus labios.

Le abarco toda su espalda con mis manos, quedándomela para mí, intensificando unos besos que no dejan de darme insomnio. Ahora sí que me estoy muriendo de calor, necesito un respiro, pero qué cosas, prefiero morir sofocada a despegarme de ella.

–¿No te molesta la ropa?– qué directa.

–Mucho– me altero en pensar que una ducha fría lo arreglaría, y calculo el tamaño de ésta. Muy muy justo.

Espera una conclusión por mi parte, y me incorporo haciéndole salir de encima. Voy a tratar de componer una frase, insensata de mí.

–La ducha… am… iré, para refrescarme y eso, no creo que cupamos, quepamos, no me importaría probarlo pero… no sé si…– mi mente no da para más, está demasiado ocupada con sus pechos desnudos.

–Te esperaré aquí, no te preocupes.

–Vale…– estoy atontada, dejo escapar un suspiro de ángel, y acaricio sus labios un par de veces antes de ponerme de pie. Mis piernas vacilan, y caigo de culo en la cama. Vuelvo a intentarlo, ahora con éxito.

Busco unas bragas, y me pregunto si necesito algo más. Decido arriesgarme sin pijama, y nada más abrir la puerta para salir se cuela una intrusa.

–No tardaré– digo antes de esconderme en el baño. Miro al espejo sin poder creerlo, tengo a Clara medio desnuda en mi habitación, y por lo que he entendido se pasará la noche conmigo. Quiero chillar de histeria, pero en vez de eso me quito la ropa y enciendo el agua fría.

Al final termino tomándome mi tiempo, no puedo evitar embobarme al pensar en ella. Salgo, me pongo las bragas y le doy un repaso al espejo para sonreírme una última vez, despeinada.

Entro en la habitación, y me encuentro a Clara tumbada bocabajo en la cama, con Fiona panza arriba ronroneando. Envidia.

–¿Me la puedo quedar?– pregunta, con unos ojos enternecidos. Celos.

–No, es mía– respondo, borde, tajante. La muevo hasta cogerla en brazos, y la muy mala me da un zarpazo en el pecho al sacarla de la habitación. –Au…

–Déjame ver– se levanta con prisas hacia mí, está mirando mi falta de ropa descaradamente. –No es nada, uy, qué fresquita estás– dice al tocarme. Entonces me abraza, y la rodeo con mis brazos.

Es una trampa, anda hacia atrás y caemos en la cama. La tengo justo frente a mí, con sus pelos descansando en mi edredón, preciosa, acariciándome las costillas.

No tengo nada claro los pasos a seguir, con un chico es fácil, pero con ella… siento que tengo que tocarla como si acariciara pétalos de rosa, que tengo que besarla como si fuera la última vez, que tengo que erizarle la piel con cada susurro, y no me creo capaz.

Me decanta hacia un lado, y nos ponemos cómodas de cabeza al cojín. Su palma sube por mi pulmón, de camino a mi corazón, y sus labios se desvían para conocer mi cuello, y mi hombro, y mi clavícula.

Le sujeto el rostro para hacerla mía, porque yo la quiero más, y la beso lentamente, delicada, paciente. Al abrir los ojos nos miramos, y titubeamos antes de volver a nuestras bocas. Ahora es mi mano la que siente su pulso, y sigo recorriendo mi mano hasta dar con su falda.

Como si fuera una orden, se la quita, perdiendo sus calcetines también. Sus bragas tienen un pequeño lazo rojo en el centro.

–Si vamos muy rápido o lo que sea, dímelo ¿vale?

–Pero si eres adivina– le digo sin más. Sonríe, echándose hacia mí. Me dejo completamente hacer cuando coloca una de sus piernas entre las mías, separándomelas, quiero sentir su tacto. Le protejo sus pechos con las manos al dejarse caer encima de mis labios, pero luego la empiezo a perder cuando desciende por mi piel.

Su lenta lengua rodea la cumbre de mis pechos, mientras siento sus dedos cosquilleándome la pelvis. Estoy excitada, a buenas horas me doy cuenta. Me echo hacia atrás como si me hubieran encadenado a la cama, y dejo de ver para sólo sentir.

Su salva se desliza de un pezón a otro, luego navega por mi barriga, y ahora sus manos se deshacen de mi única pieza de ropa. Me estoy derritiendo por dentro, lo noto sobretodo cuando sus huellas se pasean por mi intimidad.

–Dios…– musito.

Muero de placer, y eso que se lo toma con calma. Me impaciento, y justo cuando voy a pedirle más, me besa arrastrando sus labios, entre mis muslos. Gimo dejando escapar toneladas de calor interno por la boca. Su lengua se revuelve en mi clítoris mientras dos de sus dedos me buscan el punto ge. Soy incapaz de resistirme a sus acelerones.

Con gritos de satisfactorio placer, llego a un querido orgasmo que me deja sudando. No intento mover ni un músculo, sé que no podré.

–¿Qué tal?– pregunta, juguetona, volviendo a mí.

Hago esfuerzos para llegar a sus labios, y nos besamos, una y otra y otra vez. La quiero.

–Creo que necesito otra ducha.

–¿Seguro que no cabemos?– planta un desafío que me apetece conseguir.

–Todo es intentarlo– ella es delgada, y abrazadas apenas ocupamos espacio.

Nos levantamos, yo con mis piernas de gelatina, y vamos al baño dando saltitos con mi corazón. Me quedo mirándola un instante al encender la luz, la adoro de pies a cabeza. Se desnuda del todo y la espero arrinconada entre la mampara.

Nada más entrar, la atrapo entre mis manos, y nos besamos en pleno contacto. Sus manos agarran las mías para hacerlas descender, desde su espalda hasta sus nalgas, y la hago mía. La atraigo a mí hasta que mi espalda se apoya en las baldosas de la pared, para dejarle espacio. Su cuello me convierte en vampira, su oído me susurra que lo muerda, y mi derecha agarra su pecho con ansia.

–Si sigues así me harás volver a la cama– la miro, su cuerpo entero está alterado, y la beso sin pensar, deslizando mi mano hacia su uve.

Me rodea el cuello, apoyando su peso en mí, y me dedico a darle placer, sin piedad. Soy rápida con las manos, así que tomo ventaja de ello. En un momento, damos con nuestros ojos, y de alguna manera, siento el ritmo de sus gemidos.

Su pie derecho sube hasta apoyarse en la repisa del jabón, y su voz sigue diciéndome que siga, a milímetros de mí. Doy lo mejor de mí, excitándome con su rostro de gozo, sintiendo sus manos clavándose en mí. Deseo que todos mis vecinos estén de vacaciones.

Agudiza un chillido que la derrumba a trompicones encima de mí, y la abrazo como si fuera resbaladiza.

–¿Estás bien?– su cuerpo arde, puede que demasiado.

–Enciende el agua porfa– dice, aun recuperando el aliento.

Finalmente, nos duchamos, con muchos pequeños besos y suaves caricias. Me siento en la gloria al secarnos con la toalla, soy ligera como una pluma, aunque sé que cuando llegue a la cama caeré como un plomo. No dudamos en pasar por la cocina para beber agua, la bien necesitamos.

De vuelta a la habitación, me abraza, fresquita, y lo hace durar.

–Oye… no te duermas aún– se ríe, y nos tumbamos en la cama con calma. Todo está genial.

Se me ocurre consultar la hora; no debí hacerlo.

–¡¿Las cuatro y media?!– alucino.

–No es tan tarde– se acurruca en mí, besándome como si no lo hubiéramos hecho suficientes veces. Me encantan sus labios, no puedo negarlo.

Nuestro ritmo se amaina por los brazos de la comodidad y el pecho de la felicidad, hasta que mis párpados me duermen, tan cerca de ella.

~ zZzZz ~

Siento perder el tacto de Carla, se levanta y gruño porque el sueño me mata.

–Aún es temprano…– susurra, haciéndome un poquito más feliz. –Voy al baño.

Mi mente se extasía ante tanta paz, hasta que un ruido horrible me fustiga todo el cuerpo, algo ha caído a peso muerto en el silencio de la noche, y sólo puede ser una cosa. Tengo mi pulso en la garganta, y debato rápidamente si realmente he escuchado ese ruido o ha sido fruto de mi imaginación. No, ha sido real, me tiemblan hasta las manos.

Enciendo la luz como puedo, y me levanto paranoica, pensando en que puede haber entrado alguien, un ladrón o quizás un asesino. Se me seca la garganta de golpe.

–¿C-Clara?– mi voz duele al sonar, y mi preocupación se dispara al no escuchar respuesta. Sigo andando sin lentamente y repito, más fuerte. –¿Clara?

Nada, el silencio es espeluznante. Sigo encendiendo luces, aterrada por la posibilidad de encontrarme algo o alguien inesperado. Al final, me asomo en el baño y la veo, tirada en el suelo.

–¡Oh dios mío!– me revoluciono de golpe, tratando de coordinar mil manos. Miro con docenas de ojos que no tenga ninguna herida, ni rastro de sangre. Intento que vuelva en sí, respira y tiene pulso, pero aun así me da mal rollo tocarla inconsciente.

Tras unos segundos que se me hacen semanas, empieza a moverse por su cuenta. Creo que nunca había estado tan asustada en mi vida, tengo los ojos encharcados, hasta me cae alguna lágrima.

–Dime que estás bien… por favor…

–¿Eh…?– suelto un cuarto de risa que camufla un sollozo.

–Joder, ¡no me des esos sustos! ¿Estás bien?– me altero.

–Sí… ¿Me he desmayado?– se incorpora con algo de dificultad, y dejo caer mi espalda a la pared, agotada.

–Eso creo, ¿seguro que estás bien? ¿tienes anemia o algo?

–No, pero a veces me pasa…– aparta la mirada, cansada, y creo que decepcionada. –Lo siento…– chasqueo la lengua.

–Ven aquí– la arrastro a mí, hasta abrazarla de espaldas a mí. Mi corazón vuelve a respirar entonces, por poco se para. –No pasa nada ¿vale? Pero te podrías haber hecho mucho daño.

–Lo sé– se calla, presiento que no quiere hablar del tema, y le beso el hombro.

–Vamos a la cama anda– aprovecho que veo sus bragas para dejarlas en la habitación.

Una vez allí, la encadeno a mis brazos para que no escape, dándole vueltas al tema, sin poder dormir. Ya son casi las siete de la mañana, y no sé a qué hora tiene que levantarse. Compruebo que siga soñando mirando su rostro desde muy cerca. Acumulo besos para cuando despierte durante muchos minutos, y decido cerrar los ojos un rato.

~ zZzZz ~

Se mueve, creo que me quedado frita y abro los ojos de golpe. Me sonríe.

–…nos días– dice como si fuera un secreto.

Respiro hondo por todas las cosas que han ocurrido, concluyo con que soy feliz, y eso es lo único que importa. Le doy el primer beso de la mañana, tan natural que me sorprendo a mí misma.

–¿Qué tal has dormido?

–Creo que me quedaré a vivir en tu cama– me devuelve el beso, y ya no hay quien nos pare.

Pero al cabo de un rato, un ser todopoderoso consigue separarnos; la estridente alarma de su móvil.

–Cielos, ¿siempre suena tan fuerte?

–Es que sino no me entero…– adorable.

Y así de azul, empieza nuestro domingo.

* * *

~ xXxXx ~


	4. Cristalino

**Tenías que ser tú**

 _ **~ 4. Cristalino ~**_

* * *

.

Nos ponemos a desayunar, y Fiona se sube a su regazo, ronroneando, como si fuera yo misma. Qué buena me sabe la comida a su lado, no quiero que nada roce ese momento.

Pregunto por su repentino desmayo, porque dijo que le pasaba a veces. Esconde sus palabras bajo llave, y me cambia de tema. Supongo que cada uno tiene sus cajitas, pero me importa, y mucho, así que insisto.

–Ol…vídalo ¿vale? No tengo buenos recuerdos en torno a eso, me harías un favor si no volvieras a mencionarlo…– me intriga, sólo me preocupaba por ella. Decido hacerle caso y cambiar de tema, realmente parece algo importante para ella.

Mi mala racha no para, y no la convenzo para que se quede en casa, así que la acompaño al trabajo, sacando todas las cosas buenas de mi corazón, para animarla. Creo que lo consigo, el trayecto se ha hecho muy corto.

La cara de su compañera Gliss al vernos es para enmarcar.

–Bueno bueno bueno, qué juntitas os veo de buena mañana~– nuestra tonta sonrisa nos delata.

–Cállate, no es asunto tuyo– se defiende Clara.

–¿De dónde venís? Tu casa está por ahí.

–Que te calles.

–¿Vainilla?– no me ofrece helado, me llama vainilla.

–Se ha quedado a dormir en mi casa, ¿algún problema?– siento que he metido la pata hablando de más, pero me da igual, es la verdad y estoy muy orgullosa de ello.

–Qué guay qué guay, no tienes ni idea de lo pesada que se ponía hablando de ti cuando no eshgtph– Clara se ve obligada a taparle la boca con las manos.

–Ni una palabra– me río, no estamos precisamente solas en la calle. –Vamos a trabajar anda.

Pido un helado por fin, esta vez, con una bola extra de nata. Tengo mil cosas que hacer en casa por haberme pasado dos días con Clara, y debería aprovechar ahora que está ocupada, pero no quiero irme.

–Oye Tink– Gliss interrumpe mis cálidos recuerdos. –¿Quieres una camiseta gratis? Ya que siempre estás por aquí, podrías hacernos publicidad.

Mi novia, ¿puedo llamarle mi novia?, me dice que no con la mirada, pero una camiseta gratis se me hace muy difícil de rechazar, sobre todo cuando lleva el logo de la mejor heladería del mundo.

–Vale– me la da, de mi talla. Entonces se me ocurre algo –¿Puedo entrar para ponérmela?

–Claro– jugada maestra. Entro donde no me ven desde fuera, y Clara aparece cuando me quedo en sujetador. Me congelo un momento antes de acercármela y besarla sin hacer ruido.

–Mala– susurra.

Me pongo la camiseta antes de que Gliss nos diga algo, y salgo fuera para estar un rato más con ellas.

A eso de las doce y cuarto, dispongo irme con la promesa de que volveré cuando termine de trabajar. A partir de entonces, tendríamos dos días libres para hacer lo que quisiéramos.

Pienso sobre ello mientras me pongo al día de mis tareas pendientes, despistada. Mamá llama de pronto, preguntando si quiere que vaya a comer uno de sus arroces esta semana. Le digo que estaré ocupada, y suspiro de amor sin mucho tiempo.

Le confieso rápidamente que he perdido el norte por alguien, y que soy muy feliz. No le digo que es una chica, no aún, pero su interrogatorio me lo pone difícil. Al final le cuento que es la heladera y que no tengo tiempo. Se alegra mucho por mí.

Me dejo caer en el sofá al colgar, el sofá del primer beso. Doy pataletas echándola de menos, estoy fatal.

Ocupo mi tiempo haciendo hasta limpieza, y la voy a buscar media hora antes de tiempo, no aguanto más.

Dos días, enteros, para pasarlos juntas. Todas mis prioridades quedan en segundo plano a su lado, tengo la misión de no separarme de ella en cuarenta y ocho horas, ojalá más. Empezamos yendo a su piso, para que se ponga guapa, aunque no lo necesite.

Su ducha es más grande y su compañera de piso no está, así que seguimos sin separarnos, alargando una ducha con mucho placer. Comemos algo y terminamos en su cama, casi desnudas, adictas a nuestros besos.

No quiero irme del paraíso.

Conozco a Spike, que llega a eso de las siete, y luego nos ponemos a buscar un lugar bonito para cenar. Voy a invitarla le guste o no.

Nos amamos un poquito más si es posible, y acabamos pagando a medias. Va a volver a mi piso, no podría pedir más. Empiezo a pensar que podríamos compartirlo, no sería una locura, al menos no una muy grande.

Esa noche volvemos a quedarnos despiertas hasta muy tarde, y pruebo cosas que saben mejor de lo que esperaba. La quiero, la quiero mucho. Me alegro de terminar el día juntas sin desmayos, y la beso por millonésima vez.

Lunes, sin despertadores, desayunamos a las tres de la tarde, sin poder dejar de querernos. Me duele todo el cuerpo, no estoy acostumbrada a un ejercicio tan bueno. Poco después me doy cuenta que hemos fundido veinticuatro horas desde que la fui a buscar, y no quiero que el tiempo pase tan rápido.

Siento vértigo al recordar que mis vacaciones no son infinitas, me quedan siete días justos. Se lo comento, y la muy loca se propone pedirse el fin de semana libre para salir a alguna parte. La idea me enamora, pero me siento egoísta.

–No te lo estaba preguntando, lo acabo de decidir y lo voy a hacer– la ahogo a besos, es la mejor del mundo.

Nos ponemos a buscar planes, cada uno más loco que el anterior. Nos van las aventuras, desde tirarnos en paracaídas a bajar por un río haciendo rafting. Me imagino por un momento viviendo el resto de mi vida con ella, y no me parece una tontería. Al final, encontramos un equilibrio entre diversión precio, y optamos por ir a la pista de patinaje de la ciudad, bien fresquitas.

Le encanta patinar, y yo me muero de ganas de volver a probarlo. Nos guardamos el domingo para pasarlo entero en la cama.

Ya con los deberes hechos, nos derretimos en mi nido de amor, probando todo tipo de posiciones interesantes.

Martes, y me considero la persona más feliz del mundo mundial, ya he cumplido con mi vida, ahora sólo me queda disfrutarla al máximo. Creo castillos brillantes en mi mente, siendo nosotras las reinas, capaces de todo, sin imposibles.

Pasamos por su casa para buscar ropa, y creo que así se empiezan las mudanzas. Lo hacemos todo juntas, compartimos más que nuestros secretos y vuelvo a insistir sobre lo de sus desmayos. Su rostro cambia de rostro, no tengo que volver a hacerlo, es algo que le hiere.

Olvidamos el tema para centrarnos en el fin de semana, ella trabajará tres días esta semana.

Miércoles, me vuelvo loca entre compras, la colada, comida, limpieza, no me da tiempo a todo. Me llamo tonta porque todo eso lo puedo hacer con ella, sólo tengo que pedírselo.

Hago bien, pues esa noche nos ponemos en serio en la cocina para preparar una cena deliciosa, una de las mejores de mi vida, una que difícilmente olvidaré. En la cama, a un hilo de dormirnos, le confieso que la quiero como nunca había querido nadie en mi vida.

Me besa, me abraza, me ama y repite las mismas palabras, añadiendo 'un poquito más'.

Jueves. Nos reímos porque hace una semana que nos conocemos, una mísera semana, y no puedo vivir sin ella. Estamos destinadas a querernos, tiene que ser eso.

Ocupadas como poco dándonos merecido placer en la cama, suena su móvil, inoportuno como ninguno. Es su padre, y se extraña. No logro entender el auricular, pero por lo que dice Clara, me da que su familia también la echa de menos.

–N-no, no me pases con mam-– suspira. –Hola mamá– me río por lo bajo. Creo que hablan de una comida, y me mira de reojo. Una pequeña parte de mí quiere conocerlos, la otra prefiere quedarse en la cama con ella.

Cuelga habiendo esquivado el tiro por poco, y nos ponemos a charlar sobre el gran evento de conocer a nuestros padres. No le hace especial ilusión, pero sé que a mamá le encantaría, de hecho, no sé cómo no me lo ha pedido ya.

El UVDL, o último viernes de libertad, pasa más rápido de lo que debería, "viendo" películas malas más pizza.

Llega el más genial de los sábados y nos vamos a patinar. Parecemos niñas de cinco años viendo un acuario por primera vez. Nos ponemos los patines, tenemos la misma talla, y salimos a la pista para dar nuestros primeros pasos de baile.

Se mueve con más soltura que yo, pero no me quedo atrás. Después de caerme de culo un par de veces, aprendo a deslizarme de todas las formas posibles, llegando a darnos más mimitos de los que deberíamos.

La adoro.

Nos echan de la pista, justo cuando estábamos las dos solas, ya podrían cerrar más tarde. Aquello, pero, nos deja también las duchas para nosotras, y nos entretenemos, mucho, dándonos placer en un lugar público.

Atesoro ese momento como el más loco e intenso de mi vida, todo se ha vuelto más brillante desde que ella coloreó vida. Volvemos a casa en bus, en la parte trasera, bien juntas, exhaustas.

Creo que esa es la noche que dormimos más, ha sido una semana tan maravillosa como agotadora, y me alegro de que así sea.

Un despertador suena el día siguiente, y me enfado, es domingo. Luego me doy cuenta de que me está llamando mamá.

–¿Sí?– digo con la voz más vaga del mundo de los sueños.

–Hola cielo, ¿estabas durmiendo?– no sé ni qué hora es.

–¿Hace falta que responda?

–Bue~eno, he hecho lasaña, ¿quieres que te lleve un poco?

–Espera– tapo el auricular –¿Quieres lasaña para desayunar?– le pregunto a Clara.

–Me encanta la bechamel– sonrío.

–Vale, danos… cuarenta minutos.

Nuestro plan de no salir de la habitación en todo el día se ve ligeramente desviado, pero no me regaña por ello. Pensándolo bien, ya no tenemos que cocinar.

Nos preparamos para su llegada, y el olor me hace gruñir nada más abrir la puerta. Un par de besos, y le dejo espacio para que entre, y así presentarle a mi novia.

Cuando la ve, se queda pálida.

–Peri…– dice, como si viera un fantasma. Todos mis sentidos se centran en Clara cuando siento que se va a desmayar.

Consigo atraparla antes de que caiga, y me altero de golpe. Nos apresuramos en tumbarla en el sofá, y le confieso que no es la primera vez que le pasa. Jamás podría acostumbrarme a esa sensación, me retuerce por dentro.

Vuelvo a respirar cuando vuelve en sí, y trato de tomármelo con gracia, esta debe de ser la peor presentación que podría dar.

Sin embargo, siento un ambiente extraño a mi alrededor, mamá parece estar en otra parte y a Carla le cuesta reaccionar.

–Peri…– dice ahora ella, y ese nombre vuelve a acariciar mis oídos, siento que encarcela un enigma.

Mamá vuelve con un vaso de agua, y poco a poco volvemos al punto de partida. De pronto, pregunta por sus apellidos, y al decírselos intenta esconder un rostro de decepción.

–¿Qué? ¿Conoces a sus padres?

–Más o menos…– no sé qué pensar, una burbuja de dudas estalla en mi cara al darme cuenta que lo único que sabía de sus padres era que la adoptaron cuando era pequeña.

Nos quedamos expectantes a que nos dé más información.

–¿Queréis… escuchar una historia?– asentimos a la vez, Clara presta toda la atención.

.

~ _Diecisiete años atrás~_

* * *

–No hay otra, si queremos seguir con esto tendremos que hacerlo.

–¿Estás loco? No las podemos separar, ¡tienen que estar juntas maldita sea!

–¿Y yo qué quieres que haga si sólo quieren a una? No somos un supermercado, aquí no hay dos por uno y si pagan ese dinero para quedarse con ella se la daremos y punto. Son una buena familia.

–Me da igual lo que paguen o lo buenos que sean, si no pueden quedarse con las dos que se vayan, ya vendrán otros.

–¿Qué otros? A penas ha pasado alguien en las últimas dos semanas, nos vamos a pique y si no hacemos algo ya nos hundiremos del todo. Lo siento, pero tú no tienes ni voz ni voto para decidir qué hacer con ellas. Ya está decidido.

–A la mierda con el dinero, ¡ponte en la piel de esas niñas! No pueden crecer separadas.

–Tienen cuatro años joder, ni si quiera se acordarán, no hagas una montaña de esto.

–No me lo puedo creer… Maldito egoísta sin corazón, ojalá te pillen y te metan en la cárcel.

–¿Te recuerdo que estás hablando con tu jefe?

–Me la suda, vete a la mierda Terence, estás jugando con la vida de dos niñas inocentes, tengo todo el derecho de hablarte así y lo haré hasta que canceles el trato.

–Lo siento Clarion…– el frío silencio fue suficiente para darme a entender que no cambiaría de opinión. Me fui dando un rabioso portazo, abandonando ese oscuro despacho.

Tras calmarme todo lo que pude, me dirigí a la habitación donde residían mis dos pedacitos de cielo. Un impotente suspiro se fugó de mi boca al entrar y ver que jugaban inocentemente con bloques de construcción –Eh…– me acerqué a ellas al cerrar la puerta con cuidado y pregunté arrodillándome –¿qué estáis construyendo?

–Es un castillo– respondió su hermana, haciéndome correr un par de lágrimas. Mis tiernas mellizas ya ocupaban un espacio en mi corazón, y pese a no querer encariñarme con los inocentes que van y vienen de este orfanato, con ellas dos hice una excepción.

–Es muy bonito…– no quería ni imaginarme lo mal que lo pasarían una sin la otra, con desconocidos –¿Podéis hacerme un favor? Prometedme que nunca jamás os olvidaréis, pase lo que pase– Peri me miró extrañada, sin terminar de entender lo que decía, mientras su hermana seguía entretenida con el castillo –No olvides a tu hermana ¿vale cariño? Sé que algún día volveréis a estar juntas– y tras darles un beso a las dos en la frente, me marché con todo mi pesar, esperando que hubiera entendido esas palabras.

Una vez fuera y sin darle muchas vueltas, volví rápidamente al despacho, con una última carta que poner en juego.

–¿Qué quieres ahora?– me acerqué con ímpetu y puse mis manos sobre la mesa.

–O cancelas la adopción o dimito– en sus ojos se reflejaba el fuego que ardía en mi alma, no podía permitir que unos ricachones se llevaran a Peri por sus preciosos ojos azulados, como si se trataran de cachorros de perrera.

–No me hagas esto– con la rabia en mi mano, lancé la lámpara que yacía en su escritorio, apagando la tenue luz que iluminaba los papeles. Ese jefe se levantó, harto, con más números en la cabeza que sentimientos en el corazón.

–¡Pues vete! ¡Estoy cansado de tus tonterías! No es la primera vez ¿sabes? ¡Ya encontraré a otro que sepa hacer mejor tu trabajo!– esas palabras quebraron mi alma. Después de cinco años a su servicio cuidando y mimando a todos los pobres niños desamparados para que me dijera algo tan cruel, fue demasiado para mí.

Salí corriendo de allí con un manojo de rabia en mi pecho, batallando en mi cabeza, cruzándome con ideas absurdas como la de embargarme para detener aquella locura.

Tres días de insomnio por la tormenta mental que sufrí por todo aquello, mi corazón pudo conmigo, iba a embargarme por ellas.

Volví ya no como empleada, si no como clienta, pero no llegué a tiempo para ver a las mellizas juntas una última vez más, perdí mi oportunidad.

.

 _~Ahora~_

* * *

–¡¿Qué cojones?! ¿Ibas a adoptar a dos niñas?– digo sin poder creerlo, podría haber tenido dos hermanastras. Cuando miro a mi novia, silencio, está lagrimando.

–¿Cómo… se llamaba la otra niña?– pregunta, con miedo. Caigo en la cuenta de que no lo había dicho, pero no entiendo por qué quiere saberlo.

Mamá suspira, con dolor.

–No puedo decírtelo.

–Me acabas de decir que tengo una hermana, creo que tengo derecho a saber quién es– entonces se queda muda, y lo entiendo todo.

–E-espera espera, ¿la Peri de tu historia es Clara? Oh dios mío. ¿Qué pasó con su hermana? Tenemos que encontrarla.

Carla me mira, aterrada, y se levanta. La sigo por miedo a que volviera a desmayarse.

–¿Estás bien?– le pregunto, de camino a la cocina. Debe de ser chocante descubrir que siempre has tenido una hermana.

–No, no, no no no, no puede ser– de golpe vuelve a por mi madre. –Quiero pruebas, no voy a creerme una locura así, ¿tienes idea de…?– se me quedaran mirando, las dos.

–Oh, ¿y qué pasó con sus padres? Si trabajaste allí tienes que saberlo.

–Fallecieron en un accidente de coche, Tink, cielo…

–No se lo digas– interrumpe Clara.

–¿Quieres decírselo tú? Porque tarde o temprano se enterará.

–No tiene por qué…

–¿Qué ocurre? Me estáis volviendo loca– creo que me he perdido parte de la conversación.

–Escucha cielo… no te va a gustar, pero tengo que decirte la verdad– ¿más sorpresas? –Te… adopté cuando eras pequeña.

–¿Qué cojones? ¿Es que ibas adoptando sin ton ni son o qué? ¿Va en serio?– asiente, y yo alucino, no me lo puedo creer. –¿¡Y ahora me lo dices!? ¿Tienes idea de lo chocante que es esto para mí?

–Sí, y lo siento, pero es complicado.

–Pues descomplícalo, joder…– miré a Clara, confusa, y su dolor me torturó. –¿Y qué hay de su hermana? ¿Por qué no quieres decirnos nada eh?

–Tink,– dice finalmente, cogiéndome las manos, –tú eres mi hermana.

Río nerviosa por la burrada que acababa de decir, esa broma esta totalmente fuera de lugar. Mamá, pero, sigue seria, preocupada.

–Cuando volví al orfanato y te vi, sin Peri, tan… perdida, te adopté. Intenté y juro que intenté que os conocierais con los años, pero sus padres adoptivos no me lo pusieron fácil, tuve que rendirme después de que me pusieran una orden de alejamiento.

–¿Qué? No, no a-a ver, n-no… dime que es una broma– me abraza, y mi mundo se hace pedazos.

Nos enseñó mi certificado de adopción, las cartas y denuncias de la familia de mi novia, y las razones tras la mudanza que hicimos cuando tenía diez años. No había mucho más que ver, nacimos el mismo día, y según mamá éramos clavaditas.

Clara me pidió que la llamara Peri desde entonces, y otro castillo se derrumbó. ¿Significaba que no podíamos ser novias, que no íbamos a besarnos nunca más? Me dio dolor de cabeza, necesitaba un respiro, aire fresco.

Traté de amueblar mi mente en el balcón, incapaz de aceptar una verdad como aquella. No podía haber hecho todo aquello con mi propia hermana, aunque antes no lo supiera, era demasiado conflictivo.

Me senté en el suelo, apoyada a la pared, con mis manos protegiéndome de la realidad.

–Tink…– mi ahora hermana se sentó a mi lado, compartiéndose conmigo. Ella tenía que estar igual.

–¿Y qué hacemos ahora?– pregunté sin querer que respondiera.

–No lo sé. Estoy muy confusa, eres… mi única familia verdadera.

–Con la que te has liado toda esta semana.

–Pues sí, y no me arrepiento ¿vale? Han sido unos días increíbles y lo seguirán siendo– dejé escapar una risa.

–Bésame, hazlo sabiendo que soy tu hermana– la desafié, y se acercó decidida a hacerlo, y lo hizo, y me aparté. Yo no era capaz.

Me eché a llorar, porque a partir de entonces, nada sería como antes.

–¡Joder!

Cenamos las tres juntas, en un ambiente desolador. No sabía qué sentir, si rabia, miedo, enfado o tristeza, tenía un revuelto incoherente que no podía tragar.

Hablaron mayormente ellas dos, sobre que su familia no debía saber de mí, y ennegrecí pensando en que terminaríamos separadas.

La peor puñalada llegó cuando Clara dijo que volvería a casa, necesitaba descansar y me pidió que hiciera lo mismo, había sido un día muy duro. Sí, el peor de mi vida.

La acompañamos a su casa, y quedé vacía cuando la perdí, los consuelos de mamá no me sirvieron de mucho. Le pregunté si tenía que confesar algo más, mentirosa.

Dijo sin mucha importancia que mi supuesto padre no nos había abandonado, ya que nunca existió. Mentirosa, mentirosa, mentirosa.

Sugirió ir a casa para no dejarme sola, pero tenía que quedarme allí, al día siguiente iría a trabajar y necesitaba tranquilidad.

Se fue, y mi alma empezó a trocearse.

* * *

~ xXxXx ~


	5. Congelada

**Tenías que ser tú**

 ** _~ 5. Congelada ~_**

* * *

Perdí completamente el norte de mis sentidos esa noche, se me fue la cabeza hasta lo absurdo y me encontré jodidamente mal. Tenía pesadillas sin siquiera estar durmiendo, sufría por cosas sin sentido y las maldiciones se repetían en mi mente.

Aparecido el sol, no pude salir de la habitación, estaba hecha una completa basura. Llamó Clara preguntando por mí a primera hora. Puso rumbo a mi casa nada más escuchar mi voz rota.

Mamá llamó rato después, y me la quité de encima como pude. En parte estaba enfadada con ella, era feliz antes de que abriera la boca, me había hundido en la miseria, me había estado mintiendo toda mi vida.

Mi hermana llegó, me abrazó, y seguí inmóvil. Estaba agotada, y no veía ningún futuro en el que pudiera volver a sonreír como antes. Sin embargo, sus palabras consiguieron alegrarme una minucia.

–No pongas esa cara… ¿Sabes? Estuve pensando y… ahora, pase lo que pase, estaremos juntas de por vida, ¿no es genial?– su tono de voz cambió. –No voy a separarme de ti, digan lo que digan mis padres, seamos lo que seamos.

–¿Se lo has contado?

–Sí, los llamé, pasé por alto lo de que eras mi novia y eso, pero sí. Dicen que me aleje de ti, como si pudiera.

–Sigo sin terminar de entenderlo… no tienen ningún derecho a prohibirnos estar juntas, o sea… somos… hermanas.

–Ya… olvídalos ¿vale? No tiene caso seguir pensando en eso– se sentó en el sofá, esperándome a su lado. Se convirtió en lapa a pesar del calor que empezaba a hacer. Pude ver lo mucho que necesitaba mi cariño, contrastaba fuerte con mi incapacidad de tocarla como antes.

Se lo dije sin más, justo antes de que preguntara, no podía volver a ser su novia. Me agarró con más fuerza, aceptando mis palabras, silenciando un ambiente demasiado crispado.

Terminamos tumbadas, yo seguía con sueño y ella no parecía incómoda. Con el somnífero de sus caricias, derrumbé dormida.

Abrí los ojos más calmada, renovada, respirando aire, con Fiona ronroneando a mi lado. Suspiré al escuchar a Peri gateando en la cocina, pensé que no estaba. Me incorporé con pereza, y fui a por ella, estaba demasiado lejos. Sonrió al verme, y me alegré de ver helado de vainilla en la encimera.

–¿Y eso?

–He ido a comprar, pensé que te apetecería– la abracé con mi ternura, se la merecía toda.

–Gracias– le di un beso en la mejilla tras dudar, y nos lo comimos allí mismo. Eran las diez y media de la mañana.

Las cosas se veían de otra forma con frío en la barriga.

Ya que teníamos el día libre, pensamos en algo que hacer, algo divertido, algo que ahuyentara todos los males. En mi edificio había una terraza, no se solía usar de lo hecha polvo que estaba, pero me pareció buena idea coger unas toallas y ponernos morenas.

Allí que nos fuimos, dejándonos en ropa interior, poniéndonos crema solar entre las dos, haciéndome dudar, su piel era preciosa. Nos tumbamos en tres capas de toallas para más comodidad, relajándonos con nuestros ojos como único paisaje.

–Quiero estar contigo para siempre– dijo lentamente, midiendo cada letra de cada sílaba de cada palabra.

Le cogí la mano, escondiéndola del sol.

–Yo también– le besé la mano, arrepintiéndome por el mal sabor de la crema solar.

Jugueteamos, molestándonos, queriéndonos, tostándonos vuelta y vuelta. De nuevo en el piso, me metí de cabeza a la ducha, bien fría, la necesitaba.

Me relevó, sin esperar a que me vistiera. Sus ojos disfrutaron de algo que no podía darle.

Suspiré, comí algo más de helado a escondidas y me lancé en el sofá, descansando, esperándola.

Vino hacia mí con única toalla, metiéndose encima de mí, con todo su pelo mojado. No me molestaba, estaba suave y fresquita, pero…

La mantuve entre mis brazos todo el tiempo que pude, hasta que su toalla se perdió. Desvié la mirada, cobarde.

–¿Te molesta que esté desnuda?

–Un poco…– hizo la intención de irse, pero no se lo permití. La encadené con mis brazos, pegándomela a mí.

–¿Mucho?– no respondí.

Sus labios se pasearon por mi cuello con calma. Le hablé con los ojos, y me tapó la boca para besarse la mano.

–Te quiero– me destapó, esperando algo más que una respuesta.

Le acaricié el rostro, descendiendo por su clavícula, perdiendo el tacto entre sus pechos. Dos líquidos insolubles se mezclaron en mi mente, peleando sin ganador. No me dio tiempo al acercarse, ansiando un beso que llevaba mucho tiempo sin darle.

Le tapé su boca, e hice lo mismo que ella, diciéndole que la quería después. Se acurrucó en mí, metiendo ese momento en una cajita feliz.

* * *

~ iIiIi ~

Nos pasamos el día sin despegarnos, íntimas pero pausadas, agridulces, meticulosas con el azúcar. Esa noche dormimos juntas, en pijama, más separadas que nunca aun estando a un palmo.

Al día siguiente iría a trabajar, pero ella no, ella se quedaría en mi casa, llenándola de amor, queriéndola como si viviera en ella.

El martes esperó mi llegada con los brazos abiertos, y a la hora de cenar me propuso seriamente compartir piso. Le dije que sí, ilusionada como si me hubiera pedido matrimonio.

Se lo contamos a mamá con el manos libres del móvil al día siguiente, y no le pareció mala idea, aunque notaba preocupación en su voz. ¿Qué pasaría si sus padres se enteraran? No nos molestamos en buscar una respuesta, ellos no nos podían impedir nuestra libertad.

El resto de la semana nos la pasamos preparándolo todo, comprando lo necesario y haciendo espacio para sus cosillas. Estaba pasando de verdad, íbamos a vivir juntas. Nos contagiamos de nuestra felicidad, iba a ser la mejor compañera de piso del mundo.

Cuando oficialmente terminamos, el viernes, me pidió que la llevara en brazos al entrar. Insistió tanto que no pude decirle que no, y entramos al estilo película.

Al dejarla en el suelo, me besó en los labios, divertida. –Oye, ven aquí, ¡ahora verás!– me puse a perseguirla por casa, cual gato tras su travieso ratón favorito.

Terminamos en el suelo, por su culpa, patosa como ninguna.

–Te pillé– dije al final.

–Enhorabuena. ¿Sabes cuál era el premio?

–¿Cuál?– me emocioné demasiado.

–Una súper ducha juntas, ¿qué te parece?– ya sabía qué iba a responder a eso, pero de todas formas lo preguntó, y me extrañó.

–¿Tantas ganas tienes?

–Bueno… es divertido. Sólo ducharnos eh, no seas pervertida. Si no quieres no… no pasa nada.

La miré unos segundos antes de responder, no podía negárselo, de hecho, no podía negarle nada si me lo pedía con esa carita de amor.

–Está bien, sólo ducharnos.

Así pues, sólo nos duchamos, apretaditas, pero cada una con lo suyo. Eso sí, hicimos un poco de escándalo y se nos fue de las manos con el jabón, pero tenía razón, fue divertido matarnos a cosquillas.

Esa noche, por el incesante calor, terminamos en la cama con braguitas, susurrándonos tonterías.

Sábado, la acompañé al trabajo con mi camiseta gratis porque echaba de menos ver su uniforme de heladera, y por muchas otras razones obvias. Gliss se lo pasaba en grande con nosotras dos, aún no le habíamos dicho que éramos hermanas y creía que seguíamos siendo novias, viviendo juntas como una parejita feliz.

La muy mala volvió a robarme un beso de mis labios al despedirnos.

Esa tarde, fuimos a hacernos fotos en un bonito parque enverdecido, apartado de la zona residencial. Terminé con la tarjeta de memoria llena, sin duda tenía que mandar a imprimir muchas de ellas.

Cenamos en el buen restaurante de la última vez, nos tenía encantadas. Volvimos a casa subidas de tono, con un poco de vino de más y una tontería encima para enmarcar.

Nada más cerrar la puerta del piso, se puso a lanzar su ropa por el camino, quedándose desnuda en la cama.

–¿No vas a ponerte el pijama como yo?– lo dijo sin una pizca de sueño, y me subí a la cama para jugar con ella.

Perdí, pues fue robándome hasta dejarme sin nada.

–Ale, ya podemos dormir– se subió encima de mí, apoyándose en todos mis pechos.

–A-am… ¿Peri~? – se veían sus intenciones a leguas.

–Ups, perdona, ha sido sin querer– movió sus manos a los lados de mi cabeza, y se dejó caer hasta besarme cerca de mis labios. Estaba totalmente descontrolada.

–Para~– chocó su frente contra la mía, sonriendo.

–No– siguió besuqueándome, y me impidió apartarla restringiendo mis brazos en la cama, no podía hacer fuerza mientras me reía.

–Vale ya~– cosquilleó mis puntos débiles endemoniada, ya conocía demasiado de mí como para controlarme.

–¿Quieres que pare~?

–Un poco…

–Entonces no paro– continuó disparatando mis nervios, la muy loca. –Oh, vaya, ¿qué te ha pasado en el labio?

–¿Eh?

–Tienes-– me besó –algo qu-– y otra vez –no deja d-– y otra –darte besos– me costó apartar su cara, pero cuando lo hice, no supe si pararla o no. –Ah, ya está, ya se ha ido.

–¿De verdad?– la besé –Yo creo que-– y otra vez –sigue ahí.

Nos tomamos unos segundos muertos cuando perdí su dulce tacto. Recordé todas las noches calientes que pasamos, las echaba de menos, pero no podía dejar de pensar que ella no era mi novia.

–¿Puedo?– no especificó qué, era un cheque en blanco que daba miedo firmar. Lancé una moneda imaginaria al aire, y antes de que cayera asentí, cambiando mis ojos.

No hay tiempo para pensar.

Me peina el flequillo antes de capturar mis mofletes con sus pulgares, desciende sus dedos a mi nuca y cede sus ataduras para lentamente besarme, y degustarse en mí, e inspirar deseo al profundizar, y restregar su lengua contra la mía. Escucho su deleite en un susurro gemido, se está derritiendo.

La movilizo, para separarla, echar un paso hacia atrás y avanzar dos, echándola a un lado. Se confunde, pero mis dedos resuelven todas sus dudas, y mis labios, vuelven a pegarse a los suyos. Le invado su maravilla placer, empezando despacio, está resbaladiza.

–Uuh… Creía que ahora éramos hermanas~– hago esfuerzos para que lo que acaba de decir salga por mi otra oreja, y tomo mi tiempo para enamorarme del brillo de sus pupilas, llenas de ganas.

–Esta noche no– crezco en fuerza, revolviéndola, acalorándola, amándola.

Besos por su piel, por su tórax, por sus amados pechos. Acelero a la vez que ella, no he olvidado el punto exacto ni el movimiento perfecto que necesita, me creo una experta en su cuerpo, y no tarda en gritar.

Tengo mis pulmones acariciando los suyos en todas las respiraciones, y casi escucho su alborotado corazón como si fuera mío. Yo empezando a sudar por la rapidez, ella disfrutando de un orgasmo sin restricciones.

Se lanza encima de mí cuando tiene ocasión, y me come una avalancha de besos que no puedo parar.

Esta noche no, me repito, ahora tengo a Clara encima, no a Peri. Aun así, me cuesta, y mucho, no lo siento como antes, ese molesto no sé qué me echa atrás y termino rindiéndome en el banquillo.

–¿Estás bien?– pregunta, viendo mi frustración, demasiado lejos.

–Tengo calor– le digo, como si ese fuera el problema. Capta mi excusa y se acomoda a mi lado, interrogante.

–¿Lo has hecho por mí?– a veces odio que haga las preguntas exactas.

–Perdona…

–No tienes que disculparte. Escucha, no quiero que te fuerces a hacer algo que no quieres por mí ¿vale? Si ahora no me ves de la misma forma… está bien, no pasa nada, yo te sigo queriendo igual.

–Sí que pasa…– digo en voz baja.

–Con que estemos juntas me vale, de verdad.

No terminé de creerme sus palabras, pero ¿qué podía hacer si no? Se acomodó encima de mí, y nos relajamos con un calor insoportable.

Tuve que levantarme minutos después a por un poco de aire. Salí al balcón a pesar de mi desnudez. Hacía una noche extraña, muchas estrellas y poca luz. Algo no estaba bien.

Volví a tumbarme con ella, quizás la desperté.

–Una intrusa~– dijo perezosa, acercando sus zarpas a mí.

–Guapa– le di un beso en su sien e intentamos dormir.

* * *

~ zZzZz ~

Fue imposible levantarme, era domingo, demasiado temprano, pero Peri se iba a trabajar y quería acompañarla.

–No hace falta, en serio, quédate rebozándote en la cama que se está muy bien.

–No… ya me levanto…– mis párpados no estaban por la labor.

–Tarde. Pásate luego a por un helado ¿vale? Te quiero~– un beso cerca de mis labios y desapareció. Se estaba demasiado bien, pasaba un airecito precioso que me hizo pensar en lo que pasó anoche.

Quería hacerla feliz de todas las formas posibles, ¿por qué me costaba tanto quererla como antes? Lo único que teníamos de hermanas era nuestra sangre. Quedé entre-dormida bajo esos pensamientos.

Mi odioso teléfono sonó, obligándome a moverme. Si era mamá lo colgaba, pero como era un número que no tenía en la agenda, lo cogí.

–¿Sí…?

–¡Tink!– el tono desesperado de su voz hizo tropezar mis nervios, escuchaba mucho jaleo.

–¿Quié-

–¡A Clara le ha dado un chungo! la están metiendo en una ambulancia ahora mismo, ¿tienes el n- espera. S-sí, voy– Gliss estaba histérica, y mis manos temblaban –He subido con ella, ven al hospital porfa.

–S-si, cla-

–Ah, llama a sus padres, supongo que tendrás su número.

–Sí…– no lo tenía. –Voy para allá, cálmate ¿vale? Seguro que no es nada.

–De acuerdo…

–¿Cómo ha pasado?– se había vuelto a desmayar, y supuse que se le pasaría en un rato, o al menos me convencí de ello.

Me vestí con lo primero que encontré, llamando a mamá mientras corría hacia la parada del bus.

–¡Mamá! Peri se ha desmayado y está de camino al hospital.

–Oh cielos, ¿dónde estás tú?

–De camino al bus, le ha pasado en el trabajo, Gliss la acompaña.

–Te paso a buscar, iremos más rápido. Quedamos en la parada ¿me oyes?

–Vale… Date prisa.

Llamé a Gliss para que fuera informando. Ya llegaban al hospital, y Peri seguía inconsciente. Puede que se hubiera dado un buen golpe o algo, los asistentes le dijeron que se pondría bien.

Apareció mamá casi derrapando, subí al coche y fuimos a toda velocidad al hospital. Parecía más preocupada que yo.

–Dicen que se pondrá bien, sólo… se ha desmayado.

–Ya… Peri no te ha contado por qué le pasa eso de vez en cuando ¿verdad?

–No… ¿tú lo sabes?– no respondió, y me asustó. –Mamá, por dios, no es momento de ir guardando secretitos, ¿lo sabes o no?

–Sí, ¿de acuerdo? Pero Peri no quiere que lo sepas y sus padres tampoco.

–¡Una mierda! Me tienes harta con tus tonterías, se trata de mi hermana, de su salud maldita sea, tengo que saberlo– no respondió. –¡Mamá por dios! ¡Por lo que más quieras!

–¿Estás segura?– su voz me dio un escalofrío.

–Sí…– tenía que ser algo grabe para tener que ponerse así, y mi pecho se escondió para no ver.

–Peri tiene… una especie de tumor en una parte muy delicada del cerebro, inoperable, y lleva unos años sabiendo que puede morir en cualquier momento.

* * *

~ xXxXx ~


End file.
